


Stranger

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Sally has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Misty is at the Cortez, Sally finds her and she likes her.
Relationships: Misty Day/"Hypodermic" Sally McKenna, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 34





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> My friends Elle and Is gave two separate prompts, I meant to get them together, but it didn't work out. So, here's Elle's piece.  
Is, yours is coming another time.

Misty pulled her shawl tight around her, a shiver running down her spine.

“May I help you?”

She shot her eyes to the woman behind the counter, her head was bald, her make up well done, she had a smile on her lips.

“Hi,” said the Cajun, “Do you have anything without alcohol?”

The woman frowned, her smile widening. “You came to a bar to drink soda, honey?” she didn’t wait for an answer, “I’ll be right back with it,” she winked at Day.

The necromancer heard steps, someone sat down beside her. A blonde with wild hair and strong makeup, she lit herself a cigarette.

“You don’t belong here,” she released some smoke, “You’re way too much of a light soul to be here. Why  _ are  _ you here?”

Misty faced the woman, something shifted at her stomach. “I was going to stay here, but… My friend is coming over, she said I should go to her hotel.”

“Your friend is probably right,” beamed the woman, “I’m Sally, what’s your name, sweetie?”

“I’m Misty,” she offered her hand, but Sally merely studied it and chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Misty. You’re really pretty, you know that?”

The necromancer blushed, “Thank you.”

“What is it about you? There’s this thing about your vibe… You’re different.”

Day took a moment, “I, uh, I’m actually a witch.”

“A witch? Like the ones Liz saw on the papers?”

The Cajun beamed, “Yes, that was our Supreme and the council.”

“What is a Supreme? Are you a Supreme?” the blonde leaned closer.

“Oh, no,” chuckled Misty, “A Supreme is a really powerful witch, she’s our leader.”

“Is your Supreme nice?”

“She’s great, really. The best I’ve ever known.”

Sally grinned back, she extended her hand, touched the wild curls. Her eyes met Day’s. “When are you leaving? We could talk some more.”

The necromancer shifted a bit, “I’m waiting for my friend, don’t know when she’ll get here, but probably won’t be long.”

“May I keep you company until then?”

“Sure.”

Someone clicked their tongue, the pair turned to find Liz laying down a cup for Misty. “Careful with this one, dear,” she said to the Cajun, “You’re just her type.”

Sally rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Liz.”

“Do tell me if she bothers you,” added the bartender.

“It’s fine, really,” replied Misty.

“See?” shot McKenna.

Liz shrugged and walked away, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Ignore her,” said Sally, “Now, tell me more about you, Misty.”

“There isn’t much to say.”

“I don’t believe that. Let’s start with something simple: where is this accent of yours from?”

“I got here from New Orleans.”

“Ah, right. That’s where the witch mansion is, right?”

“Actually, there are others around the country now.”

“I see, there are more of you now.”

“That we know of, yes.”

“Are you single, Misty?” questioned the blonde, “Do you like girls?”

The necromancer flushed, lowered her eyes, “I think so.”

Sally tilted her head, “You don’t know if you like girls?” Her smile widened, but there was something to it that doesn’t felt right. “Do you have a crush?”

Blue eyes met the ghost’s and Day shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Maybe is a ‘yes’,” declared Sally, “A shame, I really liked you. Does she know?”

“No,” the Cajun said.

McKenna touched the other woman’s cheek, she leaned closer. “May I get a kiss then?”

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but there was a loud sound and the front doors of the hotel opened.

Sally shifted on her seat. “What is that? I haven’t felt an energy like that since--”

“Misty?” the woman who had just entered the hotel asked.

“Miss Cordelia,” the necromancer shot up, she turned to Sally, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Misty?” her name was called again before she could move away.

“Miss Cordelia, over here.”

The Supreme made her way to the bar, joining the two women. She rushed to the swamp witch, caught her hands on her own, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Mallory warned me about this place. She said it isn’t safe,” said the headmistress, running her fingers at the other woman’s hair.

“It does feel weird,” nodded Day, she then pulled Cordelia, “This is Sally, she was making me company. Sally, this is Miss Cordelia, my Supreme.”

Sally rose to her feet after a puff at her cigarette, “That explains the entrance. I’ve felt the energy of many serial killers, but a witch like you is the first time.”

Goode tensed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Don’t worry, no one dangerous saw Misty. Aside from me, of course, but I’m only a danger to myself,” she tilted her head, something in her eyes made the swamp witch want to hold her hand. “You do should leave, this is no place for you.”

“It feels like a Hellmouth,” muttered the Supreme.

Sally chuckled, “Oh, this does get a lot like hell sometimes. It has gotten better, though. Bearable.”

“You still should leave,” Liz added from behind the counter, drawing the Supreme’s attention. “Not even the dead are entirely safe here.”

“She’s right,” said McKenna, then she smiled at Misty, “Goodbye”

The form of the headmistress grew even tenser.

“Goodbye,” smiled the Cajun sadly.

Sally faced Cordelia, “Take good care of her.”

The Supreme nodded before she took the swamp witch’s hand. “Goodbye.”

The ghosts watched the two of them leave.

“Sally,...” said Liz.

“I’m fine,” she replied, “She’s just… Cute.”

“She’s taken.”

“Oh, I know,” she got her cigarette in her mouth and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, “Back to Instagram it is.”

Liz shook her head, smirking a bit, then left the other woman alone.


End file.
